One More
by solveariddle
Summary: Deep inside he knows that her smile will get him into more trouble than anything else he has ever experienced in his entire life. His primal instinct warns him against getting closer to her. Then again, and just like her, he doesn't back off when he wants something. / Character Study with a hint of Normero.
**A/N:** Hi everybody! I'm new to the fandom. I've discovered Bates Motel only recently, but I've fallen fast and hard for this show and its characters. It is one of the best shows on TV currently (if not *the* best one), in my opinion, when it comes to acting and writing. But enough with the gushing praise. This is my first step into the world of Bates Motel. I can imagine that after the season premiere, there are other story lines people want to read, but for starters I needed this approach to bring myself close enough to the characters to write about them. So I hope you enjoy this little piece, anyway. It's set in Season Three sometime before the finale.

 **Disclaimer:** Bates Motel belongs to A&E and so far they are doing a pretty good job. Thanks for that.

* * *

One more day.

Then everything will be better.

Then she won't have to worry anymore.

Then they will be safe.

Just one more day.

Norma doesn't know when that became her mantra. Maybe it has always been. Life has never treated her well. Ever. As long as she can remember, it has been a struggle; fate has always had the last laugh at her expense. Moving to White Pine Bay was supposed to be the turning point, the start of something better, but if anything, things have gotten worse. _Maybe some people don't get to start over. Maybe they just bring themselves to a new place._ Norman's words reverberate in her head. She is not willing to let recent developments prove her son right though. Norma Bates does not cave in. There has to be some light at the end of the tunnel eventually. You just have to keep going until you see it.

She straightens herself and clothes her face in smiles as she goes downstairs to prepare breakfast. She can do this.

What's one more day?

* * *

One more lie.

That she will tell him.

That he won't be able to forgive.

That is all it will take.

Just one more lie.

Norman almost can't remember them lately – the good old days when everything seemed to be perfect. It wasn't; he is aware of that. Having an abusive father isn't exactly what you would call a happy childhood. But memories are a tricky thing. He and his mother were close and that was all that mattered, enough to color everything else damask rose. Everything else that happened prior to their move to White Pine Bay, that is. Before his blackouts became a regular occurrence, before his mother started to keep secrets from him, before things changed. She has always treated him as if he was fragile, as if he could break easily anytime. Now he knows there is a reason for it. Yet, how is he supposed to get better when she deliberately keeps him out? When she whispers behind closed doors to his brother? All the same, he can't imagine being without her, just as he can't imagine losing one of his limbs. You can't imagine the unimaginable. So he will be a good son, show her that he is reliable and trustworthy to make her stop. She has to stop. Otherwise...

He straightens himself, caresses Juno in passing, and goes downstairs to join his mother for breakfast.

What's one more lie?

* * *

One more body.

Then he won't have to kill again.

Then it will be all over.

Then the town will be under control.

Just one more body.

Romero feels the weight of his gun as he parks in front of the motel and gets out of the car. It used to feel good. Powerful. He is not the kind of man who feels powerless when he is not armed, but still the gun and his sheriff's star are special to him. He might have his own understanding regarding moral and code of honor. Yet, this is what it's all about. Living in accord with the law, _his law_. Save that things are spinning out of control faster and faster ever since she has moved here. Norma Bates. Simply hearing her name used to annoy him. Things have changed though.

He can't pinpoint what it does to him – hearing her name, seeing her. Something, that's for sure. Perhaps it's her determination, her strength, combined with the traumatized personality he senses beneath and that triggers his need to protect her. Because that's what he is. A protector. That's why he chose his profession. He wants to sort the wheat from the chaff even if the lines blur sometimes. This need keeps bringing him back to her door. This and her smile when she opens it and that he has come to depend upon. Happiness is not something Alex Romero is familiar with. Perhaps this is why he longs to see her happy. Someone has to be.

Deep inside he knows that her smile will get him into more trouble than anything else he has ever experienced in his entire life. His primal instinct warns him against getting closer to her. Then again, and just like her, he doesn't back off when he wants something. After all, he is the sheriff and has to keep things in order. Whatever that means these days.

He walks up the stairs to the house. It's ridiculous, really, so many steps. They are mocking him. If he is willing to climb that many steps only to see her, what else is he willing to do for her? Well, all things considered...

What's one more body?

* * *

 **Fin**

 _Thank you for reading. If you are in the mood, reviews are very appreciated. Especially since this is my first attempt at writing for this fandom._


End file.
